


Christmas At The Bunker

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 stories about christmas, Christmas, Cute, Cute christmas fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Dreamhunter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Saileen - Freeform, Team Free Will, Wayward Sisters, because i like doing things the difficult way, except for john that fucker, one a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Dean, Sam, Eileen and Cas are finally free, and December rolls around.Team Free Will 3.0 is determined to enjoy themselves on the lead up to Christmas.25 oneshots about the leadup to Christmas, one for each day!
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Castiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Wayward sisters - Relationship, team free will - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. It's December!!!

"Dean, Dean!"

Dean groans and turns around, to see Cas, blue eyes sparkling and his black hair mussed from sleep. In his hand were reindeer antlers. 

"Yes, Cas?" Dean mumbles. 

"It's December 1st! I've never had Christmas with an actual family before!" Cas cheers, and sticks the reindeer antlers on Dean's head as he sits up. Dean's heart breaks a little, and so he smiles and straightens the headband. 

"Well, let's go."

Cas leaps off the bed and Dean follows him, more slowly, into the main room, where Sam and Eileen are arguing over tinsel. 

"Merry December 1st, lovebirds." Dean says, tying his rope around his waist. 

They turn to him and both say, "Morning, Dean." before going back to their half vocal, half signed argument. 

(Dean was with Eileen. Gold tinsel always looks better. Not that he would ever tell Sam that.)

He then walks into the kitchen, where Cas was sipping a mug of coffee, and frowning. 

"This is terrible." Cas says. 

"That's because you made it, and I make the best coffee." Dean proclaims, taking Cas's mug and adding sugar, and cream, and a splash of peppermint extract, seeing as it was December. "There. Better?" Cas tries it again, and smiling. 

"It's great. Thank you, Dean."

"Of course, angel." Dean kisses Cas on the cheek. 

Dean makes his own coffee, and they walk back into the main room, where Sam and Eileen were still arguing about tinsel. 

"Dean, back me up. Silver tinsel is more festive."

'Dean,' Eileen signs. 

"Sammy. Dearest brother. Silver tinsel looks cheap. Just use gold. It's fancier, and it looks better with red." Dean says. Eileen grins and high fives me. She signs 'thank you' before hanging up the gold tinsel. 

"Gryffindor freak." Sam says, fighting to keep the smile off his face. 

"I am very proud to be a Gryffindor, thank you very much." Dean says, and sits down on the counter with Cas watching his brother and Eileen setting up decorations, the bunker slowly turning into a Christmas palace. 


	2. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saileen put up Christmas decorations
> 
> **Yes, this is the tinsel argument**

Eileen woke up first, she normally does. 

She gets up, and makes coffee for herself and Sam, knowing that Dean and Cas both enjoy sleeping in. 

Eileen knows Sam's coffee preference, and she brings both mugs into their room to walk Sam up.

As a hunter, Eileen didn't normally get to enjoy Christmas. Lilian was too busy training her to remember a tree, and presents, and a feast. 

Often times, they would get takeout, and watch movies, and that was how Eileen often spent her Christmases. 

But now, she has a real family, and she's determined to enjoy Christmas. 

And that means getting up and decorating. 

"Sam." Eileen says soften. She pokes his arm a bit, before shaking him. "Get up. Sam." 

Sam opens his eyes, and smiles. 'Hey, Eileen', he signs. 

Eileen grins. 

'Happy December 1st!' Eileen signs. Sam sits up, and Eileen hands him his coffee. 

'Thank you.' Sam signs, and sips it gratefully. 

"Decorations?" Eileen asks. Sam nods, and the two get out of bed. 

"I don't know where the Christmas decorations are, we'll have to find them." Sam says and signs to Eileen, who at this point in her life was adept at reading lips, but it still warmed her to know that Sam, as well as Dean and Cas, were all trying to learn sign language for her. 

The pair walked down the halls of the bunker, peeking into closed rooms, trying to find any semblance of decorations. 

"Sam!" Eileen calls. "Found them." Eileen walks in and flips on the light. 

There were boxes piled up, and for all the Men of Letters organization, this room was disastrous. There were piles of fabrics, in corners, dust was everywhere. Eileen coughs, and waves her hand in front of her face. The boxes were all labeled, some with 'Halloween', 'Thanksgiving', and finally 'Christmas'. 

"Why the Men of Letters needed all the decoration is beyond me." Eileen jokes. Sam shoots her a grin, before grabbing two boxes. Eileen grabs another one, and the two make their way back to the main room. 

Most of the decorations were outdated, but Eileen managed to find some lights that still worked, along with some tinsel and a star. 

'We'll need a tree.' Sam signs. 

"We can get one later today, with Dean and Cas." Eileen replies. Sam nods, and starts to put up silver tinsel.

Eileen taps him on the shoulder, before signing, 'Gold would look better.' 

'No.' Sam signs back. 'Silver is better.'

'Gold.'

'Silver.'

'Gold.' 

'Silver.'

Cas walks in, then. Eileen turns to him. 

'Happy December 1st.' Eileen signs with a wide grin. 

"Morning." Cas says, also smiling. "You found decorations." 

Eileen and Sam nod, and Cas starts digging through them, before finding reindeer antlers. 

"Make Dean wear those." Sam says. Cas laughs and nods. 

"I'll be right back." Cas says. "I'm going to attempt to wake Dean up, and we'll help you decorate." 

'Very excited for Dean in antlers.' Eileen signs to Sam, who nods and laughs. 

"Now, about the tinsel." Sam says. 

"Gold." Eileen replies. "It looks better."

"Silver looks more rustic."

'This isn't the 1920s, Sam." Eileen signs. 

"We're not in an alien spaceship, Eileen." Sam replies, flipping his air. 

Dean walks in, wearing reindeer antlers, with Cas following. 

"Gold looks more Christmas-y." Eileen argues. 

"Silver is definitely more Christmas-y than gold." 

"You're hopeless." 

'You have terrible taste.' Sam gasps at that, looking very offended.

"You mean flannel and jeans aren't the height of fashion?" Sam asks

Eileen hums and smirks. 

Dean and Cas walk into the main room again, both men holding mugs. 

Both Sam and Eileen turn to Dean. "Dean, back me up. Silver tinsel is more festive."

Eileen says nothing, and instead just signs, 'Dean.'

"Sammy. Dearest brother." Eileen grins, knowing she just won the argument. "Silver tinsel looks cheap. Just use gold. It's fancier, and it looks better with red." 

Eileen pumps her fist in the air in time to watch Sam say "Gryffindor freak.' with a smile on his face. 

Dean and Cas sit down to finish their coffee, and Eileen triumphantly takes down all the silver tinsel, and replaces it with gold, grinning smugly at Sam whenever they meet eyes. 

Eileen knew that this holiday month was going to be fantastic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know day two wasn't technically day two for the winchesters and co, but whatever
> 
> please leave kudos!
> 
> xx


	3. Frosting and Dance Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody, Donna, Patience, Alex, Kaia, and Claire bake Christmas cookies

Claire chose to stay. 

Alex was right, Jody never stopped worrying, and now Claire knew what that was like. 

But now its over. Sam and Dean did it, and now she and Kaia, and Alex and Patience, they could all live for themselves. 

It was an exciting prospect.

Claire and Kaia were planning a road trip, no hunting allowed, for next summer. Their planning was put on hold for the holidays. 

Donna was coming over this morning, and they were baking cookies. Alex took the day off of work so they could all do it together. 

"Donna's here!" Alex shouts. Claire grins, and she shuts her laptop and runs to the front door, where Alex was opening the door. 

"Heya, girls!" Donna says, wrapping Alex and Claire in a hug first, before hugging Patience and Kaia, who were playing chess in the living room. 

"Donna." Jody comes out of the kitchen. "How was the drive?"

"Good. Not too much traffic at ten in the morning." Donna grins, and the six of them move to the kitchen/ eating area. 

"There is store bought dough that we can do, I bought frosting, and Donna brought everything else." Donna holds up a shopping back full of sprinkles, icing, and a speaker. 

"Not Christmas music." Claire immediately says, Patience and Jody nodding in agreement. 

"C'mon, Claire, it's tradition." Alex whines. Claire crosses her arms, knowing how this will end. 

"Fine." Claire relents, and Alex cheers. Donna laughs, and sets the speaker in an open shelf, 'for the best acoustics', she claims.

Claire knew that trick. Dean taught it to her.

Christmas music comes blasting out of the speakers, and the girls divide into three teams. 

Claire and Patience shape the snickerdoodle cookies, Alex and Jody make homemade dough, and Donna and Kaia work on the chocolate chip cookies.

Soon, the cookies are in the oven, and the music changes from lame (Sorry, Donna) Christmas music, to upbeat dance music, changing the mood from decorating cookies party to impromptu dance party.

Claire spins Kaia around, laughing. Patience, Donna, and Alex all whip out their terrible dance moves, shimmying around the table and jumping at random intervals. 

Jody takes photos, not very subtly, but Claire allows her that, knowing the photos would come back as a photo album that would permanently live on the coffee table. 

Alex joins Claire and Kaia, and steals Claire for a bit, the two sisters moving to the corner of the room to talk.

"What is it?" Claire asks. 

"I'm glad you stayed." Alex admits. 

"Wha- aw, Alex. You do care." Claire teases. Alex swats her arm. 

"I'm serious, Claire. It's been great having you here." 

"Thanks, Alex. I missed you all anyways." Alex pulls Claire into a hug, right as the time goes off. 

"Alex, Claire! Cookies are ready." Alex and Claire share a smile before walking back into the kitchen, to grab knives and frosting to decorate the cookies. 

As Claire spread frosting over the cookies, she couldn't help but feel lighter, happier, surrounded by the people who care about her. 

Her family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> i just watched wayward sisters and so here this is!!
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> xxx


	4. apple cider is best enjoyed with someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Kaia go on a cute coupley date and its super short im so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning super short because ao3 deleted my draft and also im lazy sorry!!!

Claire hated coupley things. 

They were dumb. 

That said, Claire wanted to every dumb coupley thing with Kaia. 

Case in point, they were getting apple cider from this cute little shop and walking around to look at lights. 

The sun was going down, and their breath was fogging in front of them. 

Claire sips her apple cider and reaches out to take Kaia's hand. 

Kaia smiles and squeezes her hand. 

"Your hands are freezing." Kaia comments, rubbing her thumb rhythmically on Claire's hand. Claire blushes, and fights a smile. 

"Guess you'll have to keep holding them then." 

Kaia laughs, and Claire almost faints because damn this girl is gorgeous. 

"I guess I will." Kaia leans up slightly and kisses Claire's cheek. 

They walk down the street, watching as lights turn on, casting red, green and white lights on Claire and Kaia's faces. Kaia lightly swings their hands in between them and Claire feels warmer than any apple cider. 

"You know Jody is going to want us back soon?" Kaia points out as it nears eleven. 

Claire groans. "I know. But, I don't want this to end."

"Claire. We live in the same house. This will not end." Kaia points out, grinning lightly.

"Yeah, but you know who else lives in that house?"

"Your sister, Patience, your mother figure?" Patience answers. Claire smiles a bit, and nods. 

"Yes."

"Well, Claire, I promise that this will not end." Kaia grabs Claire's other hand and pulls her in for a kiss that tasted like apples. 

"That sounds good." Claire murmurs. 

Right on cue, Claire's phone starts ringing

The two girls laugh. 

"See, I told you."

"Fine. We'll go home. But we're taking the long way." Claire says. Kaia laughs again, and hand in hand, they walk through the streets back to their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww so cute and fluffyyyy
> 
> that was my first dreamhunter fic i hope it was good
> 
> leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


	5. Hold On To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***NOT ANGSTY I PROMISE***
> 
> dean and cas go ice skating

"Two size elevens." The man at the desk hands Dean and Cas their ice skates and they walk over to a bench to put them on. 

"I've never been ice skating before." Cas comments.

"Me neither. We'll learn together." Dean says, tying the laces. 

Cas blushes and stands up, offering his hand out to Dean. 

Dean shakily stands up and takes Cas's hand, the two walking, poorly, to the entrance to the ice skating rink. Dean goes in first, clutching the rim as he slides forward. 

Cas follows and reaches out for Dean's hand again, the two moving slowly around the edge of the rink. 

Dean hesitantly lets go of the edge, and Cas stares at him like he's crazy. 

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"We can do it. If we can kill God, I'm pretty sure we can balance on ice skates." As Dean says this, he wobbles a bit, and he shoots his arm out to grab the railing again. "Or not."

Cas laughs and Dean growls at him, fighting to keep a smile off his face. 

"You're smiling." Cas says, after they had gone around the edge a couple of times without falling. 

"I'm happy." Dean answers honestly. 

"So am I." Cas replies, squeezing Dean's hand. 

Dean leans over and kisses Cas softly on the cheek, removing his hand from the railing for a moment. Dean slides a bit and windmills his arms before grabbing onto Cas's sleeves for balance. 

Dean chuckles and grabs the railing again. 

"I think what we've learned is that we suck at ice skating." Dean says, clutching onto Cas's hand. 

"Agreed." 

On their next go around, they hit the railing and clamber out of the rink, glad to be on steady enough ground. They find their shoes, and take off the ice skates. 

Dean stands up, feeling a lot more confident on solid ground. 

He and Cas return their skates and get back in the Impala. 

"I had fun, Dean." Cas says.

"Really? We almost fell forty times and neither of us left the railing." Dean glances over at Cas, who is smiling softly. 

"I know you had fun too." Cas replies, and Dean nods. 

"I did." 

Cas smiles widely and reaches over to take Dean's hand. 

Dean lifts their hands and kisses the back of Cas's hand. 

"I love you, you know that right. I know I don't say it enough, but I do. Love you." Dean says.

"I love you too, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww super cute super fluffy destiel ice skatingggggg
> 
> if you're reading my other spn oneshot book (Supernatural 29) then this is cute and fluffy to make up for the last semi angsty one
> 
> please kudos and comment it means a lot!!!!
> 
> xx


	6. Shopping for Dean Winchester is a Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's apparently easier to find presents for everyone in Cas's family, except for the love of Cas's life, Dean Winchester.

Cas had never done Christmas shopping before. 

As an angel, there was no point in it. You weren't allowed to have feelings. 

That all changed when he pulled Dean out of Hell, though. 

And he meant what he said to Dean that day. Dean really did change him, for the better. 

So here he was. Attempting to find Christmas presents for his family. 

Jack and Sam and Eileen were easy. 

For Sam, Cas found a collection of old books that Sam was saying he would love to have. 

For Jack, he got nougat, and some books. 

For Eileen, also some books. (He was in a bookstore, he found books that he thought everyone would like.)

But for Dean, who he had known for 12 years, who he knew on a deeper level, he was blanking. 

Cas knew Dean should be the easiest, but for all Cas claimed of their profound bond, he was coming up with nothing. 

Dean liked music, he liked old cars, he liked classic and vintage things.

And still Cas had no idea. 

Once or twice, Cas had wandered past a ring store, and every time, Cas had to convince himself to leave it be. 

Of course, Cas wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean, but he knew that after what he said in the Bunker's dungeons, after springing 'I Love You' on Dean, he wanted Dean to be the one to propose. It should be Dean's choice. 

Cas sighs, and decides to head back. He'll think of something soon. 

It has to be good though. 

***

Cas thought about it all drive home. 

It was until he was pulling into the garage that he figured it out. 

A mix tape. 

Like what Dean gave him. 

As soon as Cas got home, after kissing Dean hello, he locked himself in his room and started doing research on how to make a mix tape. 

Turns out he could get one delivered, only problem was he lived in a Bunker that, from the outside, looked like an abandoned factory. 

He decided just to go into town the next day and make it himself, in Dean's favorite vintage record store. 

***

"And what songs do you want on here?" 

Cas hands the woman a piece of paper with 15 songs. 

"I can get this to you by tomorrow." She says. 

Cas thanks her and gets back in his car. 

Dean is waiting for him in the garage, leaning against Baby. 

"Where have you been?" Dean asks, his voice cool, his eyes tinged with worry. 

"Getting your present, Dean." Cas answers, taking Dean's hand and leaning into him. 

"It's the sixth, Cas. I don't have your present, not even _Sam_ has anyone's presents."

"I wanted to have it done. I wanted to not be stressed and find less good presents for you all, since you all deserve something wonderful." Cas answers honestly. 

Dean blushes. "No chick flick moments, Cas." Dean mumbles. 

"You love chick flick moments." Cas responds, and presses a kiss to Dean's cheek. 

***

Cas got a phone call the next day that his mix tape was ready. 

He picked it up and thanked the lady working, before wishing her happy holidays, and heading back to the bunker. 

Cas stowed the mix tape in his pocket while eating lunch with Dean, Sam, and Eileen. 

When he got back to the privacy of his room, he got out a sharpie and wrote on the tape:

_Cas's Songs For Dean xx_

It wasn't wordy, or cleverly written, but Cas hoped that Dean would like it anyway. 

Cas wrapped the present and stored it in his room, with the rest of his presents for his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww a mix tapeeeeeeee 
> 
> sorry, i had to include a mix tape, what with tumblr's new found obsession with it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, i read and appreciate every single one of them!!!!
> 
> xx


	7. Ye Olde Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls a snow day to show Cas old Christmas movies that he and Sam would watch when John was out on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to be honest ive seen like two old christmas movies, so this might be a bit inaccurate, enjoy!

After Metatron had done his hoodoo magic that gave Cas all the pop culture he needed, Dean figured that it would be easier to make references, since Cas would just get them all. 

But there's something so fun about snuggling under a blanket with hot cocoa and rewatching old Christmas movies, so Dean decided to make a day out of it. 

He found seven of his favorite old movies, and woke Cas up with a kiss and a mug of Dean's hot chocolate recipe. 

They grabbed blankets off of Dean's bed and moved to the TV room, where Dean threw the blankets on the couch, before snuggling under them, Cas instinctively moving closer to Dean. 

"So, what's the first movie?" Cas asks.

"My personal favorite, Home Alone. The first one." Dean hit play on the remote, and let the familiar sounds of the movie wash over him. 

He and Sam would always watch this movie every Christmas Eve. It was always playing on some channel, and it was one of their few holiday traditions. 

They hadn't been able to keep it up as much now, saving the world from another apocalypse, but now that it was finally quiet, Dean was determined to at least watch some of his favorite Christmas movies with his boyfriend. 

Boyfriend...

Dean smiled and leaned his head on Cas's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of Cas's shampoo, letting himself relax watching a ten year old kid steal a toothbrush. 

***

It was nearly ten at night when they finished the last movie. 

Dean looks over at Cas, to see him dozing on Dean's shoulder. Dean laughed quietly so he didn't wake up Cas. 

He moved the blanket up over them, and shut his eyes, not wanting to move and wake Cas up. 

Cas stirred a bit, and Dean shifts their position, so Cas is lying on top of Dean. 

Dean kisses Cas's cheek, before shutting his eyes again and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so short im a bit sorry but not really
> 
> i hope you all are liking these!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


	8. We defeated God... gingerbread houses should be a piece of... well... gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam, dean, cas, eileen and jack attempt to make gingerbread houses. 
> 
> unfortunately their skill sets are more attuned towards hunting and not the fine art of gingerbread

"Alright! We defeated God, we most certainty can put together- son of a bitch." Dean starts, watching as the two walls fall down again.

"Third time's a charm!" Jack says, holding one of the icing bags. 

Eileen holds up one wall, using the second icing bag to secure it to the cardboard. She slowly lets it go... and it stays up.

The five of them cheer, and it falls over again.

Dean groans, and finds Sam's laptop, before sitting on top of the map table. 

"Okay, it says hold it for three minutes to make sure the icing has hardened completely."

'Who has that kind of time?' Eileen signs.

"Apparently we do." Sam replies. 

He takes the icing bag from Eileen and sticks the gingerbread wall on the cardboard, and holds it there. 

When the three minutes are up (roughly), Sam moves his hand away and they watch as the gingerbread stays up. 

"Okay, one wall up, three plus a roof to go!" Dean says. "Eileen and Jack, repeat what Sam did for the other two roofs, Sam, apple cider run, Cas, hold my hand as I watch Jack and Eileen."

Sam rolls his eyes, and heads into the kitchen. Eileen and Jack start on the walls, and Cas takes Dean's hand. 

"Better?" Cas murmurs, joining Dean on the table. 

Dean nods. "Thank you."

"Ew! PDA!" Sam calls as he walks back into the map room holding, impressively, five mugs of apple cider. "There is a child present." 

Jack looks up from holding the gingerbread and frowns at Sam. "You do know I am God, right?" Jack says, but he's smiling. 

"Mm, do I?" Sam replies, ruffling Jack's hair, and handing him a mug of apple cider. 

"It's been three minutes." Dean checks his phone, and Eileen and Jack move away from the gingerbread house. 

"We did it!" Jack cheers. 

"Mostly." Sam amends. 

"One more wall plus a roof." Eileen says, smirking at Dean. He winks back, and she laughs. 

"Sam, will you do the honors." Eileen hands him her icing bag and he sticks the final wall of the gingerbread house. 

Dean and Cas tackle the roof while Eileen, Sam, and Jack go on a candy run, mostly for decorating, some for enjoyment. 

They sit across from each other, still on the table, holding the roof in place. 

"So, Cas... how have you been?" Dean asks, cracking a smile. 

Cas bites his lip and meets Dean's smile. "Good, actually. How are you, Dean?"

"Better now that we're alone." Dean winks again, and Cas's face reddens. 

"I... you... Dean... what?" Cas stutters. 

Dean laughs. "You're cute when your nervous."

Just then, the door bangs open, and Sam stomps in. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks, twisting around on the table. 

"Just making sure you could here us in case you were having sex."

"If Cas gets any redder he might explode." Eileen comments. 

Cas takes his hand off the roof and lets his head fall into his hands. 

"I hate you all." Cas says, his voice muffled.

"Love you too." Dean sings, before swinging his legs off the table and rummaging through the bags Sam, Eileen, and Jack brought in. 

"Aha! Twizzlers." Dean rips open the package and shoves one in his mouth. 

Sam rolls his eyes again. 

"You are a child."

"Shuddup." Dean mutters, taking the package over to the gingerbread house, where he starts decorating it. "You three going to help or is this going to look like a kindergartner's art project." 

Sam grabs some jelly beans and starts strategically placing them to look like lights. 

Jack and Eileen have a brief conversation in sign language before icing shingles onto the roof. 

Cas grabs ice cream cones and starts making trees. 

They finish an hour later. 

(There was a short food fight involving icing, sprinkles, and Dean's innate ability to catch jelly beans in his mouth.)

"I think it looks decent." Sam says, trying to conceal his laughter. 

"We spent two hours on this, it looks fucking fantastic." Dean replies. 

"Language." Cas says, eyeing Jack.

"Oh, come on!" Jack whines. "I'm not a kid!"

"If you're younger than all of us, than yes, you are a kid." Eileen says, patting Jack on the shoulder. 

Jack crosses his arms, a smile playing on his lips. 

"Well, this was fun. Two more!" Dean exclaims, grabbing a box. 

"Noooo!" They all chorus. 

Dean just laughs and starts pulling out ingredients. 

Cas moved closer to Dean's side as they start the three minute timer for the walls. 

"I love you."

"Love you more, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WABAM!!!! 
> 
> super cute fluffy team free will 3.0 (yes i did just make that up, leave me alone) 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments they're deeply appreciated!!!
> 
> xx


	9. Dean hates Christmas activites, but loves his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will 3.0 (it will catch on) buy and decorate a christmas tree
> 
> dean is grumpy

It was Jack’s idea, actually. 

He’d been circling the globe, making sure everything was good, and he heard about Christmas. Jack’s last three years hadn’t exactly left time for Christmas celebrations, and Jack wanted to do it this year.

So here they were, in Dean’s car, driving to the nearest Costco to pick out a Christmas tree. 

Cas was in the front seat for a change, Sam choosing to sit in the back with Eileen to explain the significance of Christmas, mostly the trees and presents part to Jack, also in the backseat. 

“Okay, I get the presents, it’s like birthday celebrations, but why a tree?” Jack asks. 

“Honestly kid, I wouldn’t question it.” Dean comments. “No one really knows how these traditions get started.” 

“Actually, I do, but it’s a long story that isn’t very exciting.” Cas points out, reminding Dean that he’s over 500 years old. 

“Dean! Turn left here!” Sam called, navigating from the backseat. Dean turned on his blinker and swerved the car to make the turn. 

“Dean, I swear.” Sam exclaims. “You’re going to get us all killed.”

“You know, I don’t think we can die.” Dean points out. “We just keep coming back. Immortal baby!” Dean crows. 

Cas smothers a smile, and Dean grins proudly in response, reaching over to take Cas’s hand. Sam gags. 

“Can you guys not be disgustingly in love for like two minutes.” Eileen elbows him in the ribs. “Ow! Betrayed by my own girlfriend.” Sam says, rubbing his side. 

Eileen laughs as Dean pulls into the parking lot. The five of them get out and head to the store where trees were set up in rows. 

Dean quickly realized that their little group were  the pickiest people to ever pick out a tree. 

They finally decided on a medium sized tree that wasn’t too wide. (It did have to fit on top of the Impala, Dean had a right to be picky about how many dead needles were on it.) 

Sam and Dean secured it on top of the car, and Dean slid back into his car next to Cas. He pulled out of the Costco, and they got back on the highway to go home. 

* * *

“Okay, we agreed that gold tinsel is superior-” Sam crosses his arms and Dean and Eileen share a triumphant smile, before Dean continues. “-but what ornaments do we want on the tree?”

Jack, Eileen, and Sam start digging through the bins, finding their favorites, and some that they kind of like. 

Cas moves closer to Dean, interlacing their fingers, and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

Jack looks over at his two dads, and grins, glad to see them happy. 

“Do we need music?” Jack asks Sam. “Like Christmas-y music? Is that something people do?”

“Not Dean.” Sam answers. “He hates Christmas music.”

“With good reason!” Dean defends. “It’s the same fifty songs sung by different people. What’s there to like?”

“It’s for the holiday season.” Sam argues. 

Jack looks over at Eileen, who along with Cas, are watching the siblings argue with amusement. 

“Driver picks the music, Sammy.” Dean reminds. 

“We’re not in a car, Dean!”

“I’m oldest.” Dean rebutts. Jack sees Cas roll his eyes, a fond smile on his face. 

“If neither of you pick, I will, and I can’t hear music.”Eileen speaks up. 

“You guys are the worst.” Sam says, moving to sit next to Eileen, taking her hand. 

“At least you’re on my side.”

‘Unless it’s about tinsel.’ Eileen signs and says, laughing. Dean holds his fist out and she bumps it. 

“Betrayed by my own family.” Sam groans. 

“I knew I liked you.” Dean says, making sure Eileen can read his lips. He’s learning sign language, but it’s a slow process.

Eileen grins, 

“I think, since I’m the one getting bullied, I should get to pick.” Sam says. Dean sighs. 

“Fine. But no dumb Christmas music. I want good Christmas music.”Sam stands up and whispers what Dean assumes is a Christmas album. Jack snaps his fingers and music starts playing. 

Dean sighs, regretting his decision. He moves over to where Cas is, and leans into him.

“Are we decorating a Christmas tree, or are you two opting out for alone time.” Sam asks. Dean blushes. 

“You picked lame, semi romantic Christmas music, Sammy, you brought this upon yourself.” Dean grumbles, before grabbing an ornament and placing it on the tree. 

“Look at that. FIrst ornament.” Dean says. The other four members of the Winchester clan follow, and soon the tree is covered in ornaments, making it look disastrously messy, but also the Winchester’s style in whole. 

“Beautiful.” Sam says, and steps back to appreciate the tree. 

“I’m very glad that we’re still listening to Christmas music two hours later.” Dean comments, glaring up at the ceiling where the music was coming from. 

“Don’t lie to us, Dean, I saw you tapping your foot!” Sam accuses, laughing. 

“You’ve caught me.” Dean replies sarcastically. “I like two Christmas songs.”

“I like most Christmas songs. They’re so positive,” Jack comments, sitting on the map table and swinging his legs back and forth, mimicking Dean. 

“Well, family, this has been fun. I must excuse myself and my boyfriend. Goodnight.” Dean tugs on Cas’s sleeve and pulls him out of the room.

“Dean, it’s 8:30. You never go to bed this early?” Cas asks, right as Dean pushes him against the wall and kisses him. 

“Mph!” Cas says, before sinking into the kiss. Dean pulls away and rests his forehead against Cas’s, breathing hard. 

“Sorry.” Dean says. 

“Don’t be.” Cas says, equally out of breath. “There a reason for this spontaneous make out session.”

“No.” Dean answers. “I just really love you.”

Cas blushes. “I really love you too.”

Dean takes Cas’s hand and they walk to Dean’s room. 

In the main room, after Jack had left, it’s just Sam and Eileen left.

‘It’s nice.’ Eileen signs to Sam.

He stares at her, confused. ‘What’s nice?’ He signs back.

‘It’s nice to see you happy. When we first met, you were weighed down. Now you’re more free.’ Eileen explains. 

Sam blushes and looks down. ‘Well,’ He signs. ‘It’s nice to be with the people I love.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long one to make up for the short ones previously!!
> 
> i hoped you liked it!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


	10. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas buy ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this is something my family does, so i decided to give it to destiel!**
> 
> enjoy

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Dean asks, his head in Cas's lap. 

"Go ornament shopping. To get us each a special ornament." Cas played with Dean's hair for a bit, before sighing. "Do you not want to? I just thought it would be nice."

Dean opens his eyes and places a hand on Cas's cheek. 

"Let's do it." 

Cas lights up, and the wide grin on his face was worth everything. 

***

Dean pulled up to a Crate and Barrel and parked in front. He and Cas get out and walk into the store. 

Dean follows Cas around the store until they finally made it to the ornaments section.

"Alright, so how are we doing this?" Dean asks, looking around. 

"I was thinking we each pick out an ornament for the other?" Cas suggests. Dean nods, and immediately starts looking through the ornaments, trying to find the perfect one for Cas. 

There were so many basic ornaments, red balls, stars. He did manage to find an angel and he went to show it to Cas, laughing as he did so. 

Cas frowned at him and mimed stabbing him with one of the icicles. Dean only laughed harder, and Cas smiled. 

Dean put the angel ornament back, before coming across a Polaroid camera. 

He didn't know why, but he knew Cas would love it. 

***

Meanwhile, Cas was struggling. 

None of these felt _right_. 

He knew Dean had his ornament, Cas watched him grin and hold onto an ornament. 

Cas knew this was his idea, and it shouldn't be that hard to find an ornament for the person he had loved for twelve years, but they weren't the right one. 

Why was Cas so bad at this! It was hard to pick out a present, it's hard to pick out an ornament. 

Maybe this was a bad idea. 

"Hey." Cas looks over to where Dean is standing next to him. "I can feel you doubting yourself. What is it?"

"It's just... I can't find the right ornament, and it took me a while to pick out a present, and maybe I don't know you as well as I think I do." Cas confesses. 

"That's not true. You know me better than anyone. Just because you can't pick out a cheap five dollar ornament for me, doesn't mean you don't know me." 

"If you don't want to do this, we can go home."

"I want to see what you picked out." Cas replied stubbornly, unwilling to let this trip go to waste. 

Dean triumphantly holds up a Polaroid camera ornament. Cas grins. 

"I love it." Cas says. Dean blushes and hands it to Cas. 

"Let's share this one. We both like it, plus, I'm hungry and Sam texted that they're figuring out a way to order pizza." 

Cas takes the ornament and nods. "That sounds perfect."

Dean takes Cas's hand and they walk to the cash register to pay for their ornament. 

Cas lightly swings their hands as they walk back to Dean's car, holding the ornament in the other hand. 

Cas never thought he'd get normal life, but here he was, buying a Christmas ornament with the love of his life, before driving back home to eat pizza and watch TV.

It really is the most wonderful time of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww super cheesy ending your welcome!!!
> 
> i hope you're liking these, please leave kudos and comments it means a lot 
> 
> thank you!!
> 
> xx


	11. Better than the Winchester's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody and the girls pick out a Christmas tree, and to make a bit more exciting, the girls race to find one that's better than the Winchesters.

"Jody, Sam texted you." Kaia says, peeking at Jody's phone. "It's a photo."

Jody comes in from the kitchen and grabs her phone. 

"It's their tree." Jody walks into the living room where Claire, Alex, and Patience were playing battleship. 

Well, Claire and Alex were playing battleship. Patience was half watching, half checking her phone. 

"I want to see!" Claire says. Jody hands her the phone and Claire looks at it before passing it to Patience and Alex. 

"We can do better." Alex comments. 

Jody sighs, knowing this is how it starts. 

Both Claire and Alex are highly competitive, whether it's them against other people or them against each other. Either way, Alex issues a challenge, Claire refuses to refuse the challenge, and it often ends in something in the house being broken. 

(Jody suggested they all play monopoly at one point, and that was something she never did again. Uno was also off limits, but Patience always seemed to have a deck around.) 

"We _can_ do better." Claire says, a glint in her eyes. "Jody. Proposition. We find and decorate a better Christmas tree than the Winchesters."

Jody sighs. "We'll go get a tree tomorrow." 

All four girls cheer, and Jody smiles. 

***

"We should have done this yesterday. It was warmer yesterday." Patience comments. 

"We probably could've checked the weather." Claire admits. "But no matter! Because we are going to get a better tree than the Winchesters!" 

"Yeah!" Alex says, pumping her fist in the air. 

Claire grins. "Okay, we're diving into two teams. Patience, Alex, Jody, you take that side, and Kaia and I will go that way. Holler if you find anything."

"Fine. But no making out, you two." Patience teases, before following Alex and Jody down the rows and rows of Christmas trees. 

Claire blushes and leads Kaia through the trees.

"I hate all of these." Claire announces. 

"This one's not bad?" Kaia asks, pointing at one. 

Claire studies it for a bit. "Mmm. Alex! Patience! Jody!" Claire shouts. Kaia winces, and Claire smiles apologetically. 

"Did you find one?" Patience asks. Claire points at the tree, and they all stare at it, their faces varying from judgmental to very very cold. 

"I like it." Jody says. 

"But is it better than the Winchester's?" Patience asks. 

Jody pulls up the photo, and the girls compare and contrast the trees. 

"Our's is greener."

"I'm pretty sure their's is taller." 

"We have more needles."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" 

"I think ours is better." Alex decides. 

"Lovely. I'll go buy the tree. You four go get something hot from the vendor."

Jody hands the girls some money and they head to the hot cocoa stand. 

***

"And done." Jody places the star on top of the tree and stands back to admire her and the girls's handiwork. 

"Oh, yes, ours is definitely better." Kaia says. 

Claire nods, and grins. 

"We won!"

"Claire, it wasn't a competition." Jody reminds. 

"It was kind of a competition." Alex says. Patience shrugs and grins. 

"Well, since we won, do we want takeout tonight?"

"YES!" The girls cheer, and jump around. 

Jody grins, and picks up her phone to call their favorite Chinese restaurant, watching as her girls dance around, celebrating their win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaaaaaa
> 
> super cute and fluffly with healthy competition involved!!!
> 
> and also christmas trees!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


	12. Not quite Christmas texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a text chain from Claire, Kaia, Patience, and Alex as they shop for each other

**[Alex/Kaia/Claire/Patience Group Chat]**

**Alex:** We need a better name.

 **Kaia:** Don't write that, Claire is going to come up with something awful

 **Claire:** How dare you

**Claire changed the name to 'Claire and three others'**

**Kaia:** See

 **Alex:** Yeah, that was a misstep on my part.

 **Claire:** Wow. From my sister and my girlfriend

 **Claire:** What betrayal

 **Kaia:** :)

 **Claire:** :(

 **Alex:** Get a room.

 **Claire:** I feel like I'm getting bullied

 **Patience:** what is going on

 **Alex:** Claire is being a pain.

 **Patience:** so...normal then

 **Alex:** Yeah, pretty much.

 **Claire:** I am still here

 **Alex:** This is off topic, but what does everyone want for Xmas?

 **Claire:** Gold knife, lighter, serrated knife, hair ties, black eyeshadow, journal

 **Patience:** clothes, hair ties, gift cards

 **Kaia:** leather jacket, colored pencils, drawing paper

 **Alex:** Wow, we never would've gotten along if we met at school.

 **Claire** **:** You think

 **Patience:** alex what do you want

 **Kaia:** Yeah, then we'll have everyone's lists

 **Alex:** Clothes as well, hair ties, these books

**Alex sent three images**

**Claire:** Nerd

 **Alex:** Thank you

**Alex changed the name to Wayward Sisters**

**Claire:** Look we have a club name now

 **Patience:** i can feel the sarcasm through the phone

 **Claire:** That was my goal

 **Alex:** It's not like you came up with something better

 **Kaia:** It's not bad

 **Alex:** Thank you, Kaia. 

**[Kaia and Claire text]**

**Claire:** I feel betrayed

 **Kaia:** Because I sided with your sister

 **Claire:** Yes

 **Kaia:** Ha

 **Claire:** Wow

 **Kaia:** You're a nuisance

 **Kaia:** And a pain to shop for

 **Claire:** Aww thank you

 **Kaia:** :/

 **Claire:** :)

**[Wayward Sisters Group Chat]**

**Patience:** who else is in the mall

 **Alex:** Me. 

**Alex:** It's my day off work.

 **Kaia:** Claire and I are here too

 **Claire:** Family shopping trip!

 **Kaia:** Found you, Alex

 **Alex:** That's only a bit creepy. 

**Claire:** We try. 

**Kaia:** Patience, where are you

 **Patience:** food court

 **Patience:** i see you

 **Alex:** Also creepy. 

**Patience:** yeah, i realized as i sent it

 **Claire:** Why are we all still texting

**[Wayward Sisters Group Chat]**

**Kaia:** Today was fun

 **Patience:** surprisingly it was

 **Claire:** What's so surprising

 **Claire:** I'm so fun

 **Alex:** And humble.

 **Claire:** Of course

 **Alex:** *rolls eyes*

 **Claire:** I can't believe you just sent that

 **Patience:** dinner

 **Kaia:** We live in the same one story house

 **Kaia:** We could just talk like normal people

 **Claire:** When have we ever been normal

 **Alex:** Literally never. 

**Patience:** dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was less christmasy than i thought it would be, but no matter it was still fun
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> xx


	13. the best present for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam and eileen buy christmas presents

Sam and Eileen decided to tag team buying presents. 

Sam knew all the best places and he refused to let Eileen out of his sight for more than two hours. 

(It still scared him a bit, when he didn't hear from Eileen. It was a dumb fear, and Sam knew it.)

(Eileen did too, she wordlessly went along with Sam for a lot of things.) 

"What do we need first?" Sam asks and signs, angling his body towards Eileen. 

'Presents for Dean and Cas.' Eileen signs. 

'Records for Dean, books on bees for Cas.' Sam signs back. Eileen nods, and points. 

"Bookstore." She says. 

Sam follows Eileen in, and they browse for a bit, trying to find a decent bee book that Cas would like. 

"Can I help you with anything?" A staff member says from behind them. Sam turns around, and Eileen follows a moment later. 

"We're looking for books on bees." Sam says. 

The staff member nods and motions for them to follow him.

"Here's all of our animal type books, if we have any on bees, they'll be here." He says, facing the section. 

Eileen nudges Sam. "What did he say?"

'Books on bees would be here.' 

Eileen nods, and Sam thanks the staff member. 

They continue looking, until Eileen pulls a book of the shelve and shows it to to Sam. 

"'The Buzz about Bees'," Sam reads. "Perfect." 

Eileen grins, and the exit the bookstore, looking for a vinyl store. 

Cas had said something about a record store nearby, and lo and behold, there it was. 

Eileen browses the rock, nimbly flicking through the records, and Sam looks through the newer releases, thinking back to Dean's guilty pleasure of listening to Taylor Swift. 

Eileen pokes him in the arm ten minutes later. 

"What about these?" Eileen holds up two albums, one the best of Fleetwood Mac, and the other is AC/DC's Back in Black album. 

'Perfect.' Sam signs. Sam flips through the pop music records before finding what he was looking for. 

"Taylor Swift?" Eileen asks. 

"Dean secretly loves her." Sam tells her. Eileen laughs, and they proceed to the checkout table. 

"I'm going to put these in the car." Sam says. Eileen nods. 

Sam heads to the parking lot, and Eileen waits until he's out of sight, before moving back into the mall, and walking around, trying to find the perfect gift. 

***

Sam sat by the car, fiddling on his phone, trying to give Eileen enough time to pick out a gift. 

He had no idea what to get her. 

They'd been dating for five months, but Sam was blanking. 

He could get her a book, but that's a bit generic. 

Eileen texted him a few moments later that she was done, and he could come back into the mall. 

Sam walked back into the mall, and found Eileen sitting at a table, eating a pretzel. 

He slide into the seat across from her. 

'How'd shopping go?' Sam asks.

"Good." Eileen answers, dipping a pretzel in mustard. 'I'm going to sit here, and eat my pretzel, and you can go look for my gift.' Eileen signs, after wiping her hands on a napkin. 

Sam nods, and stands up, determined to find the best gift for Eileen. 

He walks up the stairs, back down, past shops and stands. 

And he still had no ideas. 

Sam finally goes into the bookstore, and browses the shelves, still struggling to find something. 

He finally picks out a urban fantasy book, and heads into the jewelry store. 

He knows that Eileen doesn't like a lot of jewelry, but she had this bracelet that she lost during the God Snap. 

Sam couldn't replace it, he barely remembered what it looked like, but he would see her rubbing her wrist when she was thinking. 

So here he was. 

He looked in the cases, and found a thin bracelet with a blood red stone set in the middle. 

_Perfect_ , Sam thinks. 

"I'll take that one." Sam says, handing over Charlie's no limit credit card. 

The staff member puts the bracelet in a box and hands it over. Sam thanks her, and heads back to the food court to meet Eileen. 

"Ready?" Eileen asks, standing up as he comes back. 

Sam nods and the two walk to the car, hands swinging between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a post on tumblr about everything that's happened with destiel and i screenshotted (is that a word? it is now) it to show to my friends, and it was 26 photos
> 
> so much.... 
> 
> okay anyways.... please leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> xx


	14. Who'd've Thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Claire, Kaia and Patience are bored, so Jody gives them paper and scissors and tells them to make paper snowflakes.

"Bored." Claire announces, walking into a room and slouching on the couch in between Kaia and Patience. 

"Claire, you're always bored when you aren't hunting." Alex comments, slouching in the chair. 

"Not true! I'm not bored with Kaia. But she's interesting. You all are boring." Claire says. Kaia blushes, and smiles. 

"Wow." Patience says. 

"You guys are the worst." Claire groans. 

"Thank you!" Alex grins at Claire, and Claire sticks her tongue out. 

"Here. Do this." Jody walks in, and drops a stack of printer paper on the table. She sets down four pairs of scissors. "Make paper snowflakes." 

Claire grabbed a pair of scissors, and started folding a piece of paper. 

Alex also started folding a piece of paper. 

Kaia sits back, and watches, while Patience sticks her tongue out in concentration as she deftly cuts the triangle she folded. 

Claire proudly holds up her roughly cut snowflake, and grabs another piece of paper and starts folding it, wincing as the paper cuts her fingers. Kaia grabs a paper, and follows Claire's folds. 

Patience unfolds hers, and smiles. 

"Damn." Alex says, unfolding hers and frowning. 

"Patience, why didn't you tell us you have a secret paper snowflake talent." Kaia asks, her snowflake mimicking Alex's and falling apart. 

Claire laughs. "You could start a business. 'Professionally cut snowflakes by Patience Turner.'" Claire says, waving her hands around. 

Patience shrugs. "I'd be better off than you." 

Claire gasps. "Why must my family hate me so?" Patience grins. 

"Don't take it personally, Claire, it's just that there's nothing to bully the rest of us for." Alex says. 

Claire opens her mouth in outrage. "Rude." 

Kaia laughs. 

"Betrayed by my own girlfriend. Again." Claire aggressively cuts another snowflake. "Jody! They're being mean to me again!" 

From the kitchen, the girls could hear Jody's laughter. 

"No one appreciates me in this house." Claire grumbles. 

Patience smirks, and Kaia wraps her arm around Claire's shoulder. 

"Ew. PDA." Alex makes a face. 

"Shut up, Alex, you're just angry because your boyfriend broke up with you." Claire rebutts, leaning into Kaia. 

"Aw, he did?" Patience asks. 

"Yeah, two days ago." Alex frowns. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. He was a bit of a jerk."

Claire sits up. "I told you!"

Alex rolls her eyes, and folds another snowflake. 

"Alex, you're folding it wrong." Patience comments. 

"How do you fold it?" Alex asks. 

Patience starts her lesson on folding and cutting paper snowflakes. 

"Who'd've thought Patience was a paper snowflake teacher." Claire jokes, following Patience's movement.

"It seems like you're benefiting from my lessons too, Claire." Patience responds.

Claire grumbles, and cuts her snowflake. 

She unfolds it and grins. 

"Hey! It looks like a snowflake!"

"Congratulation." Patience says. 

Claire eagerly grabs another paper and starts cutting it. 

Kaia fiddles on her phone, before deciding on some music. 

"Good?"

"Perfect." Claire nudges Kaia's shoulder. 

"C'mon, we're making paper snowflakes. Join us. We'll make a flurry!" Kaia laughs, and picks up another paper. 

***  
They did make a flurry. 

Jody came in thirty minutes later to see paper scraps everywhere, and her four girls surrounded by paper snowflakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i always apologize because these are short... disclaimer, these are all going to be short.
> 
> leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


	15. dashing through the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saileen and destiel go into town, and dean and cas get roped into a sleigh ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i havent ridden a sleigh in like ten years, so its probably not how it works but whatever!

Really, they were just going into town for a supply run. They were supposed to leave three hours ago, but Dean and Cas got...sidetracked. 

So, it was getting dark as they were driving down the road. 

"Why did we all have to come again?" Eileen asks.

"Family outing to pick up groceries." Dean replies sarcastically, angling his head so Eileen can read his lips. 

"Thanks, Dean, real helpful." Eileen says, just as sarcastic. 

"We're all going so we can split up to get more hunting supplies, along with food. Dean and Cas are on food duty, and we're heading to Ace to get new blades." Sam explains. Eileen nods, and sits back. "So why'd it take so long to leave?" Sam asks, eyeing Dean and Cas. 

Dean blushes and Cas gives him a small smile, but neither of them say anything. 

Sam rolls his eyes. 

"You two are the worst." Sam groans. 

***

Dean swerves into a parking spot and turns off the engine. 

"Alright, lets do this." Dean grabs Cas's hand and marches into the grocery store, ignoring Sam and Eileen's laughing in the background. 

Dean moved around the aisles, Cas trailing behind him, grabbing ingredients for pie, for burgers, for any culinary creation Dean felt like making. 

Occasionally, Cas would grab something and put it in, but he often times just left the food shopping to Dean. 

Finally, Dean felt like he had enough food, and he and Cas checked out. 

They walked outside, both carrying grocery bags. Dean set them in the trunk and looked around, Sam and Eileen still nowhere to be seen. 

Cas tilts his head, listening to the music playing softly, echoing through the streets.

"What's the music?" Cas asks. Dean shrugs. 

"I think it's coming from the town square. Maybe Sam and Eileen went there." Dean suggests. Cas nods and the two walk towards the music. 

They enter the square to see a giant Christmas tree, covered in lights. Christmas carols played from speakers. 

"Oh, look hot chocolate!" Dean rubs his hands together and he and Cas get in line. 

"Sleigh rides!" A man calls, ringing a bell. 

Dean and Cas take their hot chocolates and share a glance.

"Sleigh ride?" Dean asks. Cas nods and they walk over to the man. 

"How much for one sleigh ride?" 

"It's free!" The man says. "Climb on in!" 

Cas helps Dean in and climbs in after. Dean grabs a few blankets, and pulls his phone out to send a quick text to Sam, before sipping his hot cocoa and moving closer to Cas, shivering in the cold. 

***

Their driver drones on, giving facts about history. Cas listens, asking questions at all the right times. 

Dean, instead of paying attention, watches Cas like he's in one of those chick flicks.

Cas's blue eyes glow in the non-angelic sense and Dean's breath gets caught in his throat.

He got really lucky.

Cas turns and Dean looks away and blushes. 

"Hi, Dean." Cas murmurs. "I could feel you watching me."

Dean blushes harder. "I wasn't- that wasn't-" Cas silences Dean with a kiss. 

"I don't mind." 

"Since when did you get so smooth."

"I had a good role model." Cas says, pulling Dean back to a day in a diner, with a Mark on his arm. 

"I'm still not so sure." 

"I am." Cas settles in next to Dean and rests his head on Dean's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that a good ending? i don't know, but i'm rolling with it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


	16. come on, vogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex, kaia, patience, and claire take photos to make a present for jody

"You aren't allowed to tell Jody." Alex whispers. Claire nods. "Tell Kaia. We're meeting on the outskirts of town tomorrow at ten. Wear nice clothes." Alex finishes, looking up as Jody walks in. 

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Girl stuff." Alex says. 

Claire glares at Alex, before smiling at Jody. "Yep."

Jody eyes them. "I'm leaving early for work tomorrow, and I won't be back until six. You girls will be okay until then?" Claire and Alex nod, and Jody backs out of their room. 

"Girl stuff?" Claire bursts out in outrage. 

"I'm sorry I panicked." Alex says. "I'm meeting some friends now, go tell Kaia and Patience." 

Claire nods, and pulls out her phone to text the group chat. 

"Done." Alex sighs. 

"Okay, thanks." Alex grabs her coat, and heads out the door after saying goodbye to Jody. 

***

"No. Claire, something _nice_." Alex looks Claire up and down and shakes her head. 

"This is my nicest leather jacket!" Claire protests. 

"Come on, I'm picking out your clothes." Kaia fights a smile as Alex drags Claire back to their room, and starts throwing out clothes. 

Ten minutes later, Alex was satisfied, and Claire didn't hate it. 

"Alright, now we're ready." Alex announces. Patience twirled the car keys around her finger and the four of them piled into her jeep. 

They drove for about thirty minutes, before Alex called to stop. The girls got out and looked around at the grove of pine trees lightly dusted in snow, leftover from last night's snowfall. 

"Alright, here's good." Alex says, her hands on her hips. Patience grabs her phone and takes a quick photo of the landscape. 

"What should we do? Vogue?" Claire asks, smirking. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Actually, yes. Claire, pose. Kaia, you too. Patience, you're on photos.''Alex directs.

"What is this, couples first?" Claire demands. 

Alex nods. "Yes it is.'' Kaia laughs and she and Claire proceed to do the most ridiculous couple-y poses in existence. 

Patience and Alex move quickly, taking photos from different angles, getting close ups and long shots. 

"Okay, that feels like a good amount of photos." Claire says, dipping Kaia. 

Kaia laughs. "Yeah, I think we've nailed it." Claire and Kaia high five, and Alex starts posing. Claire pulls her own phone out, and starts taking photos as well. Patience goes next, then Claire and Alex doing stereotypical sister poses. 

They all switched out, doing random poses, climbing trees and sitting in the snow. (Or at least making it look like they were. No one really wanted to sit in the snow.) 

"We need a couple group photos." Patience says. Alex nods. 

"Okay, but there are only four of us. Unless we plan on taking selfies, how are we going to do it?" Claire points out. 

"We could use the timer, and prop a phone up on something?" Patience suggests. 

"Let's try that, and if it doesn't work, we'll do selfies." Alex says. 

Kaia nods and they start looking for good places to either prop up the phone, or pose. 

"Here! What if we prop up the phone here, and stand here?" Kaia suggests. Alex scouts it, before nodding. 

"Looks good." Alex says. 

"Here, Claire, go here, Patience, you're tallest, you're in the back. Kaia and I are in the front, because we're short. I did it for ten photos, so try to be mature." Alex says. 

Claire grins cheesily into the camera, leaning on Patience and wrapping on arm around Kaia. 

The camera takes ten photos, and they all crowd around Alex to see how the photos turned out. 

"Cute." Patience says. 

"I like them." Kaia comments. 

"Then I think we're done. Coffee?" 

"Yes please!" Claire says. "Shotgun!" She calls, racing back to the car. Kaia follows, and Patience unlocks the car, getting in the front seat.

Kaia and Alex slide into the back, and Claire takes shotgun. 

"So, Alex, what are you doing with the photos?" Claire asks.

"It's a surprise." Alex says, scrolling through the photos. 

"Aww, come on, we spent over three hours taking photos, we should be able to know what it's for?" Claire complains. 

"It's a surprise. You'll see it on Christmas day." 

Claire groans and slumps down in the seat, but cheers up when Patience pulls into their local drive through coffee shop. 

"What does everyone want?" Patience asks. 

"Caramel mocha." Kaia says. 

"Green tea." Alex says. Claire makes a face.

"Caramel chocolate latte." Claire grins as Patience relays their orders.

She pays and they move to the next window. 

Patience hands everyone their drinks, before driving back to Jody's house. 

The four girls pile on the sofa, now in pj's and covered in blankets. 

Alex cues up a movie, and that's how they spend the rest of the afternoon until Jody gets home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are my endings getting better or worse?
> 
> who knows???
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!!
> 
> xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam persuades eileen to go ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, probably very short

Sam wobbles on his skates, and throws his hands out. 

Eileen catches them, balancing perfectly on her own skates. 

"How are you this good?" Sam complains.

"When I was younger, I wanted to be a figure skater. Reruns of challenges were always on TV, and I loved watching them. Aunt Lillian let me take a year of lessons, before we had to move." Eileen explains, move backwards as Sam skates forward, his skates unsteady on the ice. 

"You're doing good." Eileen says as they slowly make their way around the ring, kids younger than fifteen swiftly skating past them. 

"Really, because we're moving at a snails pace." Sam replies. 

"Better than Dean and Cas." Eileen jokes, having heard Dean's complaints. 

Sam laughs. "That's true." 

They move around the ring a few times, Eileen giving pointers, until Sam lets go of her hands and slowly moves forward by himself. 

Eileen cheers, still skating backward, before slowing down so she can skate next to Sam. 

"See. Better." Eileen pokes his side. 

Sam chuckles, and takes Eileen's hand as they make their way around the ring. 

Eileen let's go of Sam's hand and briefly and skates around the ring, twirling, her hands raised above her head, looking graceful. She slides to a stop next to him, and Sam starts clapping. 

"Wow.'' Is all Sam says. "you could've told us that you were an Olympic figure skater." Sam praises. Eileen blushes, and takes Sam's hand again. 

"I'm not that good." Eileen counters. 

"Mmmm. Sure." Sam replies. 

Eileen hits his arm lightly, and they continue skating around the ring until their hour is up. 

'Do you want to get coffee or something?' Sam signs to Eileen as they walk back to the car. 

Eileen nods. 

'Yes.' She signs eagerly. 

Sam turns the car on, and the drive to the nearest coffee shop. Sam holds the door open for Eileen, like the gentleman he is, and they order their coffee. 

Well, Sam gets coffee, Eileen gets hot chocolate. 

They drive back to the bunker, Eileen talking about ice skating, and Sam listening. 

When they pull into the garage, Sam has learned more about ice skating then he ever thought he would. 

Dean and Cas are sitting in the kitchen eating lunch, and Sam sits down next to Dean, Eileen sitting next to Cas.

"How was it?" Dean asks. 

"Not bad." Sam says. 

"Did you fall?" Cas asks. 

'No.' Eileen signs. 

"So, apparently, Eileen is very good at figure skating." Sam says, grinning. 

"You're joking." Dean says. Eileen shakes her head, fighting a smile. "How good."

"Trained for a year." Eileen replies. 

"Damn. So, Eileen, how does it feel to be the only competent ice skater in the family."

"Very good."

"Alright, when a case comes up, where someone needs to ice skate, I'll tell you."

Eileen laughs, and steals a chip off of Cas's plate, grinning, running Dean's words. 

'competent ice skater in the family.' 

He called her part of the family. 

It feels nice. 

Almost as nice as being the best ice skater out of the four of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, actually it's my average size. 
> 
> i kind of liked the idea of one out of the four of them being good at ice skating, and i felt like eileen gave off a ice skating vibe.   
> idk, but i liked it
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


	18. Hunters are not Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> team free will 3.0 (jack, eileen, sam, dean, cas, i'm telling you it will catch on) make cookies, since there are no cases.

"Icing, check. Sprinkles, check. Dough, check.'' Dean says as he pulls groceries out of the bag.

"Alright, looks like you remembered to get everything." Sam says. "And on time." Sam side eyes Cas, who's pressed against Dean's side. 

"Shuddup. Bitch."

"Jerk." 

Eileen comes in and her face lights up. 

"Cookies!" She walks over to the table, and hip bumps Sam. "Are we going to call your kid?" 

Dean blushes. "Yeah." 

Dean shuts his eyes, and a moment later, wings flutter, and Jack appears. 

He lifts a hand, before noticing all the icing, frosting, and sprinkles. 

"Are we making cookies?" He asks eagerly.

Eileen nods. 

"What's first?" She asks. 

"We have to cut the dough up, and bake it for-" Dean reads the can the dough is kept in. "Thirty minutes." 

Eileen nods, and they start opening and laying out the dough, cutting and shaping it so they all fit on their baking trays. 

***

The timer rings finally, and the group groans in relief. 

"I feel like that thirty minutes lasted an eternity." Dean groans, putting on oven mitts and pulling the cookies out of the oven. "Jack, do your magic, and cool the cookies down, please." 

"I am the new God. I can destroy cities with a snap of my fingers, and you want me to cool down cookies?" Jack tilts his head, before grinning. "Sure!" 

Jack snaps his fingers, and Dean touches one of the cookies.

"Perfect." 

Dean grabs a tub of frosting, and a spoon.

"What are you waiting for? Grab some frosting, or icing. I don't really know the difference. Start decorating." Dean roughly spreads blue frosting over a cookie, and Cas and Sam join him a moment later, holding spoons. 

Jack and Eileen take icing, and roughly draw snowflakes, bells, and other holiday symbols. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas were not very neatly attempting to make the frosting covered cookies look nice, but alas, they were hunters, and definitely not artists. 

By the time they finished, they were covered in frosting, and Dean, Sam, and Cas's fingers were dyed blue and red and green. 

Dean looks around and bursts out laughing. 

"We look like we've been in an explosion." Dean bends over, still laughing. 

Cas snorts, and Jack starts laughing quietly. 

"We're the worst at this." Sam comments. 

"I think they look good." Eileen says, fighting a smile. 

"They're worse than Jody and her girl's cookies." Sam says, pulling up the photo they sent, with the caption 'beat that!' 

"We failed to 'beat that'." Cas comments, smiling. 

Dean grabs a cookie, and bites into it. "Eh. Our's taste fantastic." 

"Do they?" Sam eats one as well. "Not bad." 

"What time is it?" Eileen asks. Sam checks his watch. 

"Nearly six."

"Takeout and a movie? Jack, you staying?" Jack nods. 

"Perfect! Let's get cleaned up, and I'll order pizza, and we'll watch a movie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done. boom. 
> 
> seven left!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!!!
> 
> xx


	19. Present Shopping Isn't Any Easier As God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, in the spirit of christmas, buys presents for sam, dean, and cas

Jack was the new God. 

He did think he was doing a good job, too. There hasn't been any impending apocalypses, and Jack considers that a plus. 

Unfortunately, there were some things he still didn't know. 

Case in point. Shopping. 

Shopping is very frustrating alone. 

And shopping for other people is worse. 

Jack has gone to seven different malls, and he still has no idea what to get his family. 

He didn't want to get books, he'd accidentally seen that Sam, Eileen, and Cas had all had some sort of book present. 

Jack passed by a Crate and Barrel, his eyes drawn to the numerous amount of mugs. 

He laughed softly, walking into the store. 

Honestly, at this point, a mug for his fathers would work. 

Then he passed one that said World's Best Father. 

And he had to get three of them. 

The cashier looked at him oddly when he pulled out the credit card that Dean had gave him for his last birthday, the one that had over three thousand dollars on it. 

He smiled and took the bag, walking back out of the store, feeling glad that he found something. 

But it didn't feel like enough. 

They raised him, for his sake! He could get them a better present than a mug he found at a furniture store! 

Jack sighed, and flew back to the bunker. Maybe he'll get a better idea later. 

***

He still had no better ideas. He ended up getting a book for Eileen, but in his defense, it was a really good book. 

But for Sam and Dean and Cas, he still had no clue. He had the, as Dean would say, gag gift, but he wanted to get them something nice. 

And normally he'd ask Cas, but it's not like he can go to him and be like, 'Hi, I have no idea what to get you for Christmas, what would you like?' 

Well, he probably could, but that feels rude. 

He could probably text Claire, who put in her number, and her contact name as 'Your Almost Sister.' 

Jack didn't get it at first, and Claire had to explain to him Cas's vessel, and his 'adoption' as she likes to call it, and then he understood, and he left the contact name in. 

He pulled out his phone to text her, and hoped she'd get back to him soon. 

***

She texted back five minutes later with a list of ideas. 

For Sam she wrote:

-books

-journals

-reading glasses (this one Jack assumed was a gag gift)

For Dean she wrote:

-Records

-Flannels (Jack was against buying clothes, in all the Christmas movies he'd watched, it seemed like clothes were a basic gift)

-Other music or car related things

For Cas:

-Books on bees

-New trench coat 

Overall, not very helpful. 

Jack sighs. Why couldn't gift giving be easier?

He flies to the mall, buying a book on bees for Cas, a few records for Dean (not at the mall, though, he got a few special editions, fresh of the press) and for Sam, he got a few witch type books, some that Rowena had hidden all around the world. 

Jack wraps the presents, and sets them under the tree, along with Sam, Eileen, and Cas's presents. 

He smiles proudly.

"How was gift shopping?" Sam asks, walking into the room.

"An absolute nightmare." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wabam!!!
> 
> (i think i need to think of better exclamations, i think i use the same three *laughs awkwardly*
> 
> please leave kudos and comments 
> 
> (and if you want, check out my wattpad @LadyHolmes221 k thanks)
> 
> xx


	20. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claire is bored, so she, alex and kaia go shopping at target, lookin for xmas decorations, and just browsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was at a complete loss for ideas, but i hope this one is good

Claire hated being bored. It was just a fact. Claire hates being bored. 

She pounds on Kaia's door. "Kaia! Honey! I'm bored!" Kaia opens the door. 

"What do you want to do then?" Kaia asks. Claire shrugs.

"Who else is here?" Claire asks.

"Alex. Jody's at work, Patience is out with a friend-"

"Hold up, Patience has friends outside of us?" Claire asks. 

"Yes, Claire." Kaia rolls her eyes. 

"Alex!" Claire shouts. 

Alex opens the door to their room and pokes her head out. 

"Yes, Claire." Alex says. 

"I'm bored, let's do something." 

"Fine. We should go shopping. I need new clothes, and we should get some fun lights." Alex suggests. 

"Why!" Claire whines.

Kaia shrugs.''I'm down for shopping." 

Claire sighs. "Fine, let's go. But, none of us have a car. How are we getting there?"

"We're taking the bus!" Alex exclaims. 

Kaia nods. "Alright, get dressed, get money, meet by the front door in five minutes." Alex says. 

Kaia and Claire both nod, and Claire follows Alex into their room, and throws on her leather jacket and grabs her wallet.

She and Alex head to the front door, where Kaia is slipping on her shoes. 

"Ready?" Kaia asks. The two other girls nod, and they head out the door to the nearest bus stop. 

***

They step into the mall, and Alex leads the way until they reach a clothing store. 

"Alex, I hate shopping for clothes."

"That's why we're making it fun. One of us will shut our eyes and walk around the store, picking stuff out, and everything that you picked out you have to try on." Alex grins. 

Claire lights up. "I knew you were my favorite sister! I'll go first!" Claire shuts her eyes and holds her arms out, Alex and Kaia leading her around the store. 

She grabbed what felt like a shirt, pants, and a hairband.

Alex then led her into the changing room, and Claire finally opened her eyes. 

She groans. 

In one hand she held a bright yellow tank top with lace on the bottom, and the other was acid washed blue jeans, which wouldn't be bad if they weren't from the men's section and three sizes too big. 

Outside, Claire hears Kaia snort, and Alex starts laughing. 

Claire aggressively changes, and puts the headband on, before walking out. 

Alex doubles over in laughter. 

"You're next, Jones." Claire seethes. Kaia grins, and kisses Claire's cheek. 

"You should wear color more often. It looks nice." Kaia murmurs. 

Claire blushes, and Alex gags. 

"Okay, get changed, and then I'll go." Alex says. 

***

Each girl was holding at least one bag full of clothes that they probably didn't need, but wanted. 

"I want a pretzel." Claire announces. "Anyone else?"

"Yes!" Alex and Kaia say in unison.

Claire walks over to the pretzel stand, and buys three pretzels. 

She hands each one to everyone, and they walk to the bus stop. 

"I'll call that successful." Claire says. "I even managed to nick somethings for Patience."

"Wow, Claire." Alex says, without much conviction.

Claire winks, and the three girls board the bus to go back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so not much of a christmas fic but instead family bonding over shopping and thievery. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


	21. Books, Rings, and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean buys presents for his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **yes the chapter title rhymes***

Dean was the last one to buy presents for his family. He knew that he should have done this last week, not four days before Christmas, but he forgot, then got distracted. 

Overall, Dean shopping alone often doesn't end well. 

He knows this won't end well, as he's passed a record store nearly five times now. 

Dean finally gives in and buys three records for himself, before getting his head in the game. 

He buys books for his nerd of a brother, Eileen, and Jack, knowing that they all love books. 

(Dean actually wished he could buy Eileen music, but she wouldn't be able to hear it.)

For Cas, Dean actually knew exactly what he wanted to get him.

A ring. 

For... for a proposal. 

He was going to do it Christmas Eve, before they went over to Jody's for dinner. 

And he knew Cas would say yes, after everything they'd been through, but something was nagging at the back of Dean's brain, that Cas didn't actually care, that he wouldn't say yes, that this was all a fever dream. 

(In his heart, he knew that Cas would say yes. He knew that the only reason Cas hasn't proposed is because he's waiting for Dean.) 

Dean didn't want to wait any longer. 

***

Dean went into the ring store, and took a deep breath. 

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" A woman asks. 

"I'm looking for a ring." The woman smiles and leads him over to a display case. 

"Any of these catch your eye?" 

Dean looks around, before finding a simple ring engraved with dark blue stones. 

"That one. That one is perfect."

"Are you sure? Don't you want something more... feminine? Pink stones, perhaps." 

Dean's gaze hardened. "No. My _boyfriend_ loves sapphires." 

The woman gasps, before crossing her arms. 

"Well, you and your," she gags. "Boyfriend will have to find somewhere else to buy your rings. We don't sell to freaks." She spits. 

"No. You were perfectly willing to sell me the ring until you found out I'm marrying a man." Dean replies. "I'm buying my ring here. That's final."

"I'm sorry sir, you can't be here!" She replies, her voice getting higher. 

Dean crosses his arms, as who he assumes is the manager walks over. 

"What's going on here?" He asks. 

"I'm trying to buy a ring for my boyfriend, but she won't sell to me." Dean says, keeping his voice level. 

"He's a freak!" The woman shrieks. 

"I'm very sorry for your trouble sir, if you want, I can help you out. Rachel, take a ten minute break. If you can't live with the fact that boys can like boys and girls can like girls, then maybe you should find another place to work." The manager says calmly. 

Rachel gasps again, before stomping into the back room. 

The manager turns to Dean again. "I'm so sorry, again. What ring did you want?" 

Dean pointed to the sapphire ring. "That one." The manager smiles.

"Good choice. Do you want anything engraved on it?"

Dean nods, and tells the manager. 

"Lovely. We'll have this for you in one to two days. Just in time for Christmas?" He asks. 

Dean nods and blushes. 

"Have a nice day. We'll text you when it's done."

"Thank you, sir." 

"Of course." 

Dean exits the shop, and gets in his Impala, and sits there, smiling. 

He rests his head on the steering wheel. 

He is going to this. 

He's going to propose to Castiel in four days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwww yesssss destiel marriageeeeeee
> 
> i needed something happy in my life leave me alone
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


	22. Tree Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team free will 3.0 goes to a tree lighting ceremony in the nearest town square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edit** ignore everything I said before  
> 

It was Cas's idea. He was looking through articles, seeing if there was a case. (There were none, it had been quiet since Chuck had lost his powers.)

But he did come across a tree lighting ceremony in the town roughly fifty miles away. 

Cas got Jack on board first, and Eileen and Sam followed soon after. 

Dean was the most reluctant, cynical behavior aside, it was going to be freezing. 

But Cas convinced him, and so here they were, driving to the town. 

They weren't going to be there very long, they had to drive to Sioux Falls early next morning to help Jody and Donna and the girls with Christmas Eve dinner in two days.

Dean pressed on the gas pedal, speeding down the highway as the sun goes down. 

"Dean, we're going to be late." Jack says from where he was squished between Cas and Eileen. (Sam got the front since he has the longest legs. Jack is the smallest (and youngest) so he gets the middle.)

Finally, they pulled into town, and Dean parked two blocks away. 

They got out of the car, and started walking towards the town square, where music was blaring through the speakers. 

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets, and shuffles closer to Cas. 

Cas blushes, smiling softly. 

"This okay?" Dean asks. Cas nods. 

Jack runs over to them. "Two minutes until the tree lights turn on!" Jack exclaims, acting every bit the child he should have got to be. 

Cas grins, and Jack goes over to where Eileen and Sam were buying apple cider and repeats the information he just learned. 

Sam hands Dean and Cas apple cider, and Dean takes with, thawing out his slightly frozen hands. 

"Five!" Someone shouts, counting down like its New Year's Eve, and not a giant tree getting lit up. "Four! Three! Two! One!" 

Jack bounces on the balls off his feet, smiling wider as the lights turn on, starting from the bottom and moving up, the colors changing, flowing through the air, cheers rising from the crowd. 

Cas smiles, the tree lights reflecting in his sapphire blue eyes. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cas asks, turning to Dean.

Dean doesn't take his eyes off of Cas. 

"Yeah. Beautiful." Dean murmurs. 

"Dean." Cas whines, blushing. "You're not even looking at it."

"I don't have too."

"Ew! Gross! No PDA, we're trying to have a family, PG moment!" Sam interrupts, moving between Cas and Dean. "I didn't spend twelve years watching you two stare into each other's eyes longingly, for you to finally get your shit together, and then keep doing it!" 

Eileen muffles a laugh, and Dean glares at them both. He moves around his moose of a brother and stands next to Cas. 

"Not bad." Dean says.

Cas frowns. "Not bad. Dean, it's better than- oh. You're being sarcastic." Dean grins, and Cas hits him in the arm. 

Dean checks his watch roughly fifteen minutes later, his fingers near frozen. 

"Guys, we should get back soon, we have to get up early tomorrow." Dean announces. 

Sam nods, his teeth chattering.

'Plus, it's cold,' Eileen signs, her hands shaking a bit. Cas nods in agreement, and the five of them walk back to the car, where Dean blasts the heater the moment he turns the car on. 

Sam reaches over and presses his hands against the heater. 

"Everyone good?" Dean asks. 

The backseat nods, and Dean starts pulling out, heading towards the highway. 

***

Back at the bunker, after everyone had gone to bed, and it was just Dean and Cas sitting on the table, their own Christmas tree reflecting lights in their glasses. 

"Our's isn't as impressive." Cas comments. 

"Our's is better. " Dean responds. "It's ours." Dean frowns. "Wow, that was so incredibly cheesy."

Cas grins. "I liked it."

Dean blushes, and Cas reaches his hand out to Dean. 

"I know you didn't want to go. I know you thought that it was stupid, so thank you."

"I didn't think it was that stupid." Dean grumbles. 

"You liked it!" Cas exclaims, grinning stupidly. 

Dean hangs his head. "It was pretty." He says, before mumbling something under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Cas asks, tilting his head. 

"Not as pretty as you." Dean says, a blush spilling over his cheeks. 

Cas laughs, the sound music to Dean's ears. Dean looks up, meeting Cas's eyes, happier and lighter than they've been since Dean has known him. 

Cas finally calms down, and looks at Dean, who's face is red with embarrassment, who's nursing a drink, but not actually drinking it, who is grinning softly, as he stares at Cas. 

He's still beautiful. 

Still his Dean Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i have to include that?
> 
> yes i fucking did leave me alone
> 
> but please leave kudos and comments that'd be awesome!!!
> 
> xx


	23. You Changed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i have no idea, bear with me, we'll see how this goes :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, nvm i figured it out.   
> destiel proposal

They were leaving for Jody's in an hour. Dean had decided that waking up early is a pain, so they pushed their voyage an hour

Dean fiddled with the ring box that hasn't left his pocket since he got it. 

_This was it._

He was going to do this now. 

Dean didn't want to overshadow Christmas Eve, so of course he was doing it on the least spectacular day in the history of the universe.

"Cas, can I... can I talk to you?" Dean asks. Cas turns to him and nods, following Dean to the least spectacular hallway in the bunker. 

"What do you need, Dean?" Cas asks. 

_This is it._

"Dean?" Cas repeats. Dean takes a deep breath. 

"You told me that I changed you. You said that you cared about the whole world because of me. And while that might be true-"

"It is," Cas interrupts. 

"And while that's true, you also changed me. I _was_ 'daddy's blunt instrument', that's who I was before I met you. I was willing to sacrifice myself to save the world, I was ready to die for the people I love. And I will. But you made me want to live, Cas. When the Empty took you, in the basement, I was crushed. I couldn't move, I couldn't think of anything except you. I knew I had to do everything to get you back, and I did." Dean smiles at Cas, tears filling his eyes. "I've been in love with you for so many years, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get my head out of my ass." 

Dean pulls the ring out of his pocket as he kneels on the ground. 

Cas's mouth drops open, and tears spill down his cheeks. 

"Castiel. Cas. Will you marry me?" Dean asks. 

Cas nods furiously, and kneels down as well, throwing his arms around Dean. 

"Yes, yes!" Cas exclaims, pressing kisses all over Dean's face. 

Dean laughs, and takes Cas's hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. 

"We're getting married." Dean breathes. 

"That we are." Cas replies. He rests his forehead against Dean's, intertwining their fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dean replies. 

"Dean! Cas! If you're doing it in the hallway, I'm going to have to ask you to stop so we can drive to Jody's!" Sam shouts. 

Dean stands up, and holds his hand out to help Cas out. 

Sam comes into view. 

"Are you two okay?" Sam asks. 

"Good." Dean answers, before holding up Cas's hand. "We're engaged!" Dean grins proudly, watching Sam's face light up.

"You are! That's awesome! It only took twelve years!" Sam wraps Dean and Cas in a hug, before running back to tell Eileen and Jack the news. 

Dean tugs on Cas's hand. "We do have to get to Jody's." Dean says. 

Cas nods, and follows Dean into the map room, where Eileen, Sam, and Jack start cheering. 

'Congratulations!' Eileen signs excitedly, grinning. 

'Thanks!' Dean signs back. "Now, we should get to Jody's, she'll be angry if we're late." 

Sam nods, and the five of them start grabbing boxes of food and presents to load into the car for Christmas Eve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wabam
> 
> (see, it's the same three exclamations)
> 
> alright pls leave kudos and comments!! final two chapters coming up!!! wooooo
> 
> xx


	24. Family Don't End In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas eve dinner with everyone.   
> it's chaotic, and crowded, and very loud, but dean wouldn't have it any other way

Dean had never done this before. 

He had never had a family dinner. Of course he and Sam had their traditions on Christmas Eve. 

Dean would probably steal some food, Sam would watch the reruns of Christmas movies on television, and rarely they opened presents. 

But never this. Never going over to a friend's house to eat Christmas Eve dinner, for the purpose of just being with family. 

Dean helped bring food into the room, stacking it on tables, and counters, really wherever he could find a free space. 

"Dean!" Claire runs over and grins. "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas, Claire." Alex follows Claire, Patience and Kaia behind her. "And to the rest of you."

"Merry Christmas, Dean." The three of them chorus. 

Dean sets his bags down, and heads out to get more, passing Cas on the way. Dean brushes his hand against Cas's, feeling the ring. 

Cas smiles at him, before greeting Claire, and the rest of them. 

Dean grabs the last of the bags, and sits down next to Sam and Eileen, who are conversing in sign language. 

"Dean, good!" Eileen says. "Slytherins aren't an evil house, right." 

"And I'm not saying that they're evil." Sam exclaims. Dean grins. Charlie had made him watch all eight movies (not that he was complaining) and from the looks of it, most of the Slytherin's were evil. 

"In the books, all of the Death Eaters were Slytherins, though." Sam argues, giving evidence. 

"Not true. Wormtail was a Gryffindor, and this doesn't count as much but Ernie Macmillan was a Hufflepuff, and a huge dick." Dean rebuts. (He and Charlie had already had this argument.)

"Are you guys seriously arguing about a fictional children's book series?" Claire asks, sitting on the floor with Kaia. 

"Yes." All three say in unison. 

Claire rolls her eyes. "But Slytherin isn't an evil house. Dumbass." 

"What!" Sam exclaims. "It's Christmas Eve and everyone is ganging up on me."

"We're not ganging up on you. You're just wrong."

"I agree, Slytherin isn't an evil house, but the way JK Rowling wrote it-"

"Just because it's written one way doesn't mean it's correct. You and Dean have a book series about yourselves, you'd think you'd have learned this lesson." Claire shoots back. 

Dean reaches over the coffee table and high fives Claire. 

Sam rolls his eyes, and Eileen and Kaia smother laughter. 

"My girls! Come help Donna and I get ready!" Jody shouts. 

Claire groans, and stands up, followed by a much less reluctant Kaia. 

"Jody, we can help!" Sam calls. 

"Set the table!" Jody replies. Sam and Eileen go to set the table, and Dean looks around for his angel. 

***

They had to add two card tables to get everyone to fit at the table. 

It's a tight fit, and Dean thinks they should have done this at the bunker, but Jody volunteered to host this year, which also makes it sound like a yearly thing, and Dean did not want to be the one responsible for cleaning all of these dishes. 

"Jody, this was delicious." 

"Donna and the girls helped." Jody says. 

Alex grins proudly. "Yes, we did!" She and Claire high five, before moving around the other girls, all of them sharing high fives. 

Jody laughs. 

"I'm glad you girls are proud of the two dishes you cooked."

"Yes we are." Kaia says with a definite nod. The table erupts in laughter, and Kaia grins proudly. 

It was late, probably ten o'clock, and dessert was just getting served. 

"So... Dean and Cas have something they would like to share with us all." Sam says. Dean shoots his brother a glare, before taking Cas's hand in his and holding their hands up, showing off the rings. 

The table exploded in a mix of excitement and congratulations and outrage that they weren't told sooner. 

Cas blushes and looks down at his lap. Dean squeezed his hand, knowing Cas doesn't do well being the center of attention. 

Eventually the commotion died down and Dean took questions.

"When did you get engaged?" Alex asks. 

"Roughly seven hours ago." Cas answers. 

"Who proposed to who?" This one was Donna. 

"Dean proposed to Cas." Sam buts in. 

"Hey! We're the ones getting married!" Dean exclaims, reaching around Eileen to shove his younger brother. 

Sam just laughs, and the questions continue. 

***

It's nearing one o'clock. 

Dean has no idea why they're all up at this point, but realistically, most of them have fallen asleep. 

Claire, Kaia, Alex, and Patience all retired to their rooms about an hour ago, and have been asleep since. 

Sam had fallen asleep on Eileen's shoulder, which was a sight to see, as Sam was a lot bigger than Eileen. 

Cas and Donna were also asleep, Jody, Eileen, and Dean being the last ones up. 

"What time do you think you're going to head home?" Jody asks, after checking in on Alex, Patience, Claire, and Kaia. 

"Soon. I feel bad waking up Cas and Sam though." Dean says. "Unless Eileen feels like carrying Sammy to the car. I'm sure she's strong enough." Dean remarks, making sure Eileen can see his mouth. 

Eileen laughs. "I can try." 

"Problem solved." Dean says. Jody laughs. 

"Good. Well, I'm going to retire. You're welcome to stay overnight, but it'll be crowded." Jody says. 

"Thanks, Jody. We're probably going to leave soon, too." 

"Alright. Merry Christmas Eve, well, Merry Christmas now." Jody corrects. 

"Merry Christmas, Jody." Eileen and Dean say at the same time. 

Jody smiles and heads to her room. 

"Do you want to attempt to wake Sam up, and I'll get Cas?" Dean asks, half signing his words. 

Eileen nods, and immediately starts poking Sam. 

Dean laughs, and proceeds to wake his own boyfriend up. 

"Cas. Cas, hey, we have to go home." Cas grumbles, and keeps his eyes closed. "C'mon, Cas. Up. Up and at 'em. I'm kidding, you can fall asleep in the car, we just need to get to the car." 

Cas blearily opens his eyes, and Dean helps him into the car, before walking back inside to where Sam was standing up, and frowning.

"Did you have to poke me?" Sam asks. Eileen nods, completely serious. 

"C'mon, sleepy head." Dean jokes. "We need to get home so Santa can get us our presents."

"Shuddup man." Sam replies. Eileen grins and they walk to the car, Sam and Eileen in the back, and Cas in the passenger seat with Dean. 

***

Dean and Eileen work together, bringing food and boyfriends into the bunker, dropping them off in either the kitchen or a bedroom. 

"Hey, Eileen." Dean says, tapping her shoulder so she's facing him. 'Merry Christmas.' He signs. 

Eileen smiles. 'Merry Christmas, Dean." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw super cute fluffy bonding moment with dean and eileen and also one more ahhhhhhhhh
> 
> please leave kudos and comments that means a lot 
> 
> xx


	25. Merry Christmas To All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will 3.0 opens presents!!!!

"Dean! Dean! Cas! Wake up!" Jack knocked on the door, well, pounded on the door, before moving to Sam and Eileen's room. "Sam! Sam! Get up! It's Christmas! There's presents!" 

Jack runs back to Dean and Cas's room, and knocks again, before moving into the kitchen to make coffee. He does it just the way Dean taught him, with the filter, and the pouring over. 

By the time he finishes with that, the four adults are up, and in the map room where their tree is currently residing. 

Jack hands them each their coffee, before sorting through presents and finding his presents to each of them. Jack gives them out to each person, before taking a seat on the floor. 

"Should we all open them at the same time, or one at a time?" 

"Same time." Jack says eagerly, but also in anticipation. 

He really hopes they like his presents. 

Dean tears into the wrapping paper, unveiling the records. 

He gasps, and hugs them close to his chest. 

"Perfect." Jack grins. 

Cas opens his book on bees and grins, before opening the mug and full on laughing. 

Sam unwraps his mug first, and shows it to Eileen, who smiles, before he unwraps a few of Rowena's spell books. 

The four of them thank Jack, and he moves through the presents, finding some presents from Jody and the girls. 

They go through them quickly, seeing as there is no 'Santa' to bring them goodies. 

***

When the festivities die down, and it's just Dean and Cas left in the room, Cas takes the mixtape out of his pocket. 

This was something that was just between him and Dean. 

"Dean, I have one more present for you." Cas says. 

Dean turns to him. 

"I thought we opened all the presents already?" Dean asks.

"We did. This one wasn't for the rest of our family to share." 

Cas hands over the wrapped mixtape, and Dean unwraps it, flipping it over and smiling. 

"You got me a mixtape." He says, awe in his voice. 

Cas nods, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. "Do you like it?" He asks. 

Dean nods. "I love it. I love you." 

Cas blushes, and Dean kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you." 

"It wasn't that hard." Cas says, humble as ever. 

Dean laughs and kisses Cas on the lips. 

***

Meanwhile, Eileen and Sam were talking in the kitchen, sipping slightly cold coffee. Jack had gone back to his temporary room to put all of his gifts away, giving Sam and Eileen a moment to talk. 

"Is the bracelet good?" Sam asks, voicing his insecurities. 

'Yes.' Eileen signs. 'I love it.' 

Sam nods, still a bit unconvinced.

"I couldn't remember what your original one looked like, the one Lilian gave you, I hope this is good." Sam continues. 

"It is. Sam, I love it." Eileen says. "Thank you." 

Sam blushes and smiles. "I'm glad."

"And I got you something too. Less meaningful, but useful." And with that, Eileen stands up and grabs a present from where it was left on the kitchen counter. "Here."

Sam opens it, and laughs. 

"A sign language book." Eileen shrugs. 

"So you can learn what thank you means." Eileen laughs, and Sam remembers their first meeting with fond amusement. 

Sam flips through the book, before finding what he was looking for. 'I love you.' Sam signs. 

'I love you too.' Eileen responds, blushing. 

"Guys! Guys! We're going to play Monopoly! Come on!" Jack calls from the map room. 

Sam and Eileen share a grin before walking into the map room where Cas and Dean were setting up Monopoly, a whole stack of board games next to them. 

"Game day!" Dean exclaims. "We're getting takeout and playing games all day."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam slides into a seat across from Cas, and Eileen sits next to him.

Dean grins, and rolls the dice, starting off game day by rolling snake eyes. He groans, and passes the dice to Cas, who rolls a seven. 

Jack rolls double fives, and Sam and Eileen both get eight. 

Jack pumps his fists in the air, and rolls again, buying Vermont Avenue. 

The game continues as the day goes by, each member of the Winchester clan winning a game at least once. 

It ended around the TV, watching Home Alone, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Polar Express until one by one they all dropped off to sleep, Christmas carols droning in the background, ending one of the best Christmases the team had experienced in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and to all a good night!!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this book, i had a lot of fun writing it!!!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments and happy holidays to all!!!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
